A Night to Remember
| wardrobe records = None | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | abilities = None | cids missions = *Complete the Church in the Slums Elite dungeon with Cloud and Aerith in your party! *Complete the Shinra Building Elite dungeon with Cloud and Barret in your party! *Complete the Junon Elite dungeon with Cloud and Yuffie in your party! *Complete the Shinra Cargo Ship Elite dungeon with Cloud and Tifa in your party! }} A Night to Remember was a quick play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario After a tense night pondering where Sephiroth could be headed next, Cloud just wants to turn in. But a surprise knock on his hotel room door could lead him on one of the most awkward—and unforgettable—adventures in series history: the wild and wacky world of dating! Players watched sparks fly (or not) as robot fortuneteller Cait Sith played matchmaker. Layout |classic mastery 1= x20 |elite 1=Sector 5 Church |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Hell House |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |classic 2=Don Corneo’s Mansion |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=12 |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x20 |elite 2=Don Corneo’s Mansion |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=39 |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 |classic 3=Shinra Building |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Sample:H0512 |classic completion 3=1,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x10 |elite 3=Shinra Building |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Sample:H0512 |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x5 |classic 4=Junon Area |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Hell Rider VR2 |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x20 |elite 4=Junon Area |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Hell Rider VR2 |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x10 |elite mastery 4= x5 x5 |classic 5=Shinra Cargo Ship |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Jenova∙BIRTH |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 |elite 5=Shinra Cargo Ship |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Jenova∙BIRTH |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x5 x2 |elite 6=Hometown Bout + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Gorkii, Shake, Chekov, Staniv Godo |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x5 |elite mastery 6= x3 x5 |elite 7=Abandoned Town ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Rude |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x5 |elite mastery 7= x3 x10 |elite 8=Cetra’s Memory +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Demon's Gate |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x2 |elite mastery 8= x3 |elite 9=Deep Sea Distress Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Carry Armor |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= |elite mastery 9= x4 x3 |elite 10=Battle Arena Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Proudclad, Maximum Kimaira, Yang, Ying |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x3 |elite mastery 10= x4 x3 }} Trivia *This was the first event to feature event-specific Cid's Missions. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events